


Really Dangerous

by satsunyan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: Ozpin sends out Yang and Blake to fend off over a dozen Ursas by the southern part of the Emerald Forest. The two of them gets competitive like they usually do... and Blake seems to be better at seducing than she imagined.Note: This story was written in 2013, after the Vol. 1 of the show finished airing.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Really Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. I was looking for this story, and after *counts with fingers* 6 years, I've finally decided to post it. This is the one and only single BumbleBy M-rated fanfic I've ever written. This was written in 2013 after Vol. 1 finished airing. Here's to hoping that you guys will still find it to your tastes after such a long time has passed. It was proofread by a friend whom wants to be likely not named (?). I didn't edit this story, and it is as is as it was in 2013.

“Just right outside the boundaries of Beacon, it has come to my attention that a large influx of Ursas has been taking refuge at the southern part of the Emerald Forest,” Professor Ozpin spoke while showing footage taken by other hunters. Yang stood on one foot, both hands closed into fists while they rested on her hips, while Blake had her arms crossed in front of her. “So I’ve tasked the both of you to get rid of most of them until they retreat.”

Yang hung her arms forward. “Aww, we’re not gonna beat them all?” Blake stifled a scoff.

Ozpin smiled at the blonde female. “Well, if you could, why not?” Yang let out a short leap of ‘Yay!’ She made eye contact with Blake who nodded. “I wish you the best of luck.”

Black and Yellow then set off to complete their mission.

Yang ran at full speed. She put her arms into form and Ember Celica immediately came into form, covering her knuckles and forearms. A good number of Ursas stood before the two of them. Blake flung Gambol Shroud in pistol form towards a branch and climbed up on it.

Yang looked at her, and Blake nodded. A flurry of yellow made rhythmical steps, going left and right, left and right until she completely got all of the Ursas’ attention on herself.

“Yes, yes, put your derpy little eyes on me, you big twerps,” Yang said, punching her knuckles together into an aura. She suddenly heard melodious laughter from one of the trees behind her. “Hey!”

Two Ursas decided to attack at once. Yang rushed in for an uppercut followed by a spinning back kick, sending one bear through the woods. Blake jumped over to the other one, defeating it with one slash. She walked over to Yang and winked.

“Are _you_ trying to tell me something?” Yang asked the amber-eyed female who only shrugged at her with a smirk. “One who beats the most gets to order the other one around for anything, was it?”

“You’re getting the hang of it,” Blake spoke with a smile while she and Yang turned back to back at each other, watching a few more Ursas surround them. “Take it? Leave it?”

“Oh, of course I’d take it. Ordering you around is like, you know, my past time.” An Ursa hooked over at Yang’s direction, but she just quickly ducked and punched it away. “And, you’re like the greatest puzzle I’ve ever made whole.” Yang winked at her, then headed forward to get her share of ‘Ursa-hunting.’

Blake hung her mouth open and smiled. “Maybe it was made just for you,” she whispered to herself and ran forward to defeat her own share.

After a few minutes of bears flying from different directions of the forest, it went oddly quiet. Yellow and black walked aimlessly towards a place they weren’t familiar with. Yang had her arms crossed at the back of her head. 

“Boohoo. Why would we end up in a tie of twenty?” Lilac eyes stared at the clear blue sky that she could see through the number of trees.

“Well, Ursas have tendencies to attack in pairs, so that was a bit expected,” Blake answered, when suddenly they heard a loud roar and heavy running steps headed towards them. Yang immediately got into form, activating her weapon, and faced the direction the steps are coming from. “Yang!”

Blake crossed her arms in defense as the unexpected hook from a much larger bear, which seemed to be three times larger from normal, came from her blind side and was flung forward. Yang pivoted to face behind just in time to block an attack and deliver a charged punch.

Lilac eyes widened while the bear stood still in place. “Don’t feel like flying today? Hehe.” She did a back flip away in time to reunite with Blake. “So, babe, feel like doing _that_ today?”

“That sounds tiring.” Amber eyes looked at playful lilac ones and almost burst into laughter after noticing that Yang had been moving both her eyebrows up and down repeatedly. “Well, we can give it a try.”

“Time to win the bet then,” Yang said as she removed all bullets from her weapon and reloaded it with red ammunition. She pulled into a running position while Blake ran to the side, climbing up a tree. Yang charged her bullets and started shooting at the large Ursa that has started running for her.

Golden strands flew with the wind while Yang sidestepped followed by a back flip, still shooting at the large bear. She circled around the tree and did a leg sweep followed by an uppercut. Blake immediately jumped from the same tree’s branch onto the back of the Ursa, her weapon in pistol mode while she shot it in the head.

She back flipped down from the bear as it staggered, the black ribbon now tied around its neck. She ran towards the blonde female as they pulled on to the bear’s head. However, it quickly got back onto its feet and pulled back onto the ribbon. Black retransformed her pistol onto her sheathed Katana and rushed forward.

She jumped onto the right leg of the monster, front flipped over to its back and, wrapped the ribbon around it then quickly pulled it back, making it dizzy. Yang immediately came to the rescue, shooting long ranged bullets while she ran. She quickly pulled a one-two uppercut combination on its stomach.

Blake threw the sheath of her sword at the Ursa, briefly distracting it from Yang. Lilac eyes gauged the distance of the flying sheath and delivered a right straight at the bear’s stomach, followed by a somersault. The toe of her boots hit the unsharpened side of the sheath, flinging it up into the air. Blake quickly appeared in the air, taking her sheath back into her sword, and swung a downward strike.

Amber eyes widened in surprise when the bear had caught her sword in between its hands. Quickly, she was flung behind him, landing in a nearby river. Yang gritted her teeth. She charged her aura and quickly finished the large Ursa with a ten-hit combo while it was still distracted by Blake.

Yang huffed, “Well, that was rough.” She ran for the river that they hadn’t notice until now. “Blakey, Blakey.” She slouched forward into the water where her black-haired lover had fallen in.

Yellow looked around the place, and it seemed like they reached the clearing at the farthest southern part of the forest near the waters. She turned her back to the river and watched the clouds. Finally there was peace and quiet in the previously noisy place disturbed by Ursas.

Yang heard splashing from behind her then turned around. “You sure do have a knack for fly—“ Lilac eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes turning red for a second, she looked away. “—ing.”

Miss Belladonna, in her utterly wet fashion, looked at Yang. Her already fit clothes tightly clung onto her small body frame, her hair sticking to her face, ends dripping wet onto the rocky sides of the river.

Blake tilted her head to one side in confusion. _“Her eyes turned red. Is she angry?”_ She removed her ribbon headband and set it on a nearby flat rock. She removed her weapons as well and set them on the same spot. She slowly unwrapped the ribbon on her arms as well and removed her wet and water filled shoes. “Yang?”

“Oh, um, nothing.” Yang walked towards her Black lover, still refraining from looking at her. “Whoa, crap.” She almost tripped over a rock but managed to maintain her balance.

“Yang?” Blake looked at her worriedly. She stepped towards her and grabbed her face with both hands, forcefully making her shift attentions to her. She watched her face carefully. Red eyes looked sideways, not meeting her gaze. “Are you angry?”

“A- Angry!? No way!” Yang tried her best to back away, but Blake’s hands were irremovable. She swallowed. “I, uh, Blake, your hands are cold.”

“Yes, I know.” Blake leered at her. “If you’re not angry, then what is it?” She furrowed her eyebrows. “What is it? Yang?” She frowned.

_“No- No- No! NOT THAT FROWN!”_ Yang forced herself to look at Blake’s face. That randomly dripping water from the side of her face. That water droplet on her nose. Her white top clinging to her chest. That wet stomach. Yang swallowed again. “I… uh…”

A gust of wind suddenly passed by them. Blake immediately shivered, closing her eyes. She immediately opened them again when she felt a warm pair of lips cover her own. She closed them once again when she felt an adventurous tongue lick her lips. She allowed it entry as a soft battle of muscles started.

Yang quickly opened her eyes and broke the kiss after the wind blew again and Blake shivered again. She blinked twice, her eyes changing from lilac and back to red again.

“Yang, tell me what’s wrong?” Blake asked softly, taking one of Yang’s hands into both of her own. She shivered again from the wind.

“I—uh-wanttotouchyouandthisishardlytheplaceandyou’rewet.” Yang looked at the sky, only to be surprised when Blake leaned in forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes and forcefully opened her lover’s mouth with a tongue probing.

They kissed in a trance, Yang’s hands rested on Blake’s exposed midriff, slowly guiding her over a damp flattened rock, letting her sit on it. Amber eyes opened to see the sky, and the cool texture of the rock comforted her shivering back. She tried to break the kiss, but Yang was persistent. Hungry, even.

_“Hungry…”_ Blake thought of it as she closed her eyes and quickly calculated what would be happening next. She had started to sweat. Her body was quickly heating up as if she had run a mile. And Yang’s tongue felt nice on her own. “Ya- Yang.”

“Yeah?” Yang softly broke the kiss and moved back a bit to look at her lover’s face as red met with amber.

“Are you horny?” Blake asked looking away, her cheeks flushed. Yang lowered her face nearer to Blake’s face, lips only an inch or two away from each other.

“Is that bad?” Yang asked back, hungrily staring at those plump lips right before her. “The water do you wet.”

Blake quickly shot her a glance, her face redder than it was before. Before she could cut in a retort, lips were onto hers again, softly this time but the hunger still there. Softly, the kiss ended with a string of connected saliva. However before she could recover, Yang had started nuzzling her jaw, kissing her neck and her collarbone.

Blake moaned softly, a nice mewling noise that Yang wanted to hear more of. Her hands softly rested on Blake’s waist. She slowly rubbed both hands upward until she reached the single button of her coat and deftly removed it, exposing more of the black haired female’s midriff. Yang started sucking on a spot between her neck and shoulder, eliciting a longer moan.

“Is it okay to go further?” Yang asked, licking the spot she had sucked, biting it and sucking it again. Blake blinked quickly, her eyes slitting at the blinding light that is midday, staring at the nice clouds forming above them.

“Is—“ She moaned out from each suck and bite. She had forgotten they weren’t in their dormitory and that they had just finished defeating a horde of Ursas, or that she lost the bet she had started. “Isn’t it a bit too late—to-ask that—“ she asked back.

“Well—if–uh–you—don’t approve of this at all then, I can—you know—maybe— _maybe—“_ Yang panicked, something Blake had never seen before, while her eyes were red with emotions. “S- stop—or—“

Blake sighed and wrapped her arms around her goldilocks. “It’s…” She looked away, a bit embarrassed. “It’s okay…”

Yang stared at her face, finally looking into her eyes. “You suuuuuure?” She asked in that teasing voice, followed by her eyes turning purple.

Blake blinked and attempted to push off the larger woman off her. “Then let’s go ba—“ But she was softly pushed back on the rock again. “What?” Blake smirked. _“Her eyes are red again.”_

Yang stared into Blake’s eyes for such a long time that the other started blushing from the intense staring. Then she lowered her face to initiate an innocent kiss—that didn’t remain innocent a few seconds later. Yang’s hands were getting warm on her girlfriend’s stomach and started hovering over the white top. Softly, she settled one hand on a mound.

Blake flinched a little as if it stung; she bit her lower lip. “You don’t like that?” Yang asked softly, red staring lovingly into amber. She shook her head left and right. “Don’t bite your lips too much.” Yang kissed her softly and deftly moved her fingers under the white top.

Slowly she moved it upward, freeing up two soft mounds for her to eat all up. She used both hands to grab both mounds. Slowly she pinched one tip as her ears danced from all the moans she was eliciting from Blake. She continued to harass the poor hard tip before engulfing it in her mouth, her other hand still playing with the other.

Yang continued to lick, softly bite, and suck at one breast, before moving to another. Blake closed her eyes, moving one of her arms to rest it on her forehead while she moved her other to cover her mouth. She was making embarrassing noises, but she couldn’t help it. Suddenly, her heart was beating fast as if it was just behind her ears. Her body was hotter than it was when she hadn’t fallen in the river.

Soft lips traveled down to the valley of her breasts to her stomach, planting soft kisses and occasional sucking around her navel followed by skillful hands massaging slender thighs. Suddenly as if it were heavy, Yang disengaged Ember Celica from her arms and settled it on the rock nearby beside Gambol Shroud. She planted a kiss on one of Blake’s hipbones then trailed it downwards to stocking covered thighs then to her ankles.

Blake opened her eyes only to stare at the clouds forming. _“Oh a flower.”_ The hand covering her mouth pressed on it harder to stifle a moan. She felt her shorts together with her stockings pulled down to her thighs, exposing the most sensitive part of her body to cold air. “I—“

“Mhm?” Yang mumbled, planting a kiss on her sensitive bud. _“Her legs are shaking,”_ Yang thought. She then started to lick it slowly and was pleased to have earned a splendid meow from her catlike girlfriend.

“I was reading this book—about—flowers.” Blake opened her mouth but only to exhale. She felt like she had been holding her breath for a long time when she was in fact not doing so. A probing tongue moved from the bottom to the top again. She closed her bent up knees over Yang’s head, but those hands just immediately opened them up, making her feel exposed, bare. “And—“

Yang responded with a hum, her licks getting bolder and bolder. She slid her tongue inside her for a brief moment, only to pull out and lick over the sensitive hard bud again. She continued doing this, licking Blake clean as fast as the juices flowed out. “You’re so wet here…”

“What word was—it?” Blake closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. She noticed a single white flower. She bit her forefinger when that probing tongue went inside her again, only to come out before she relinquished the feeling. A bee flew over the flower and rested on it. “—being—pollinated— “

Yang raised her eyebrow. “What? Like I’m the bee and you’re the flower?” Yang teased before sucking on the sensitive nub and licking it over and over again, bringing her amber eyed girlfriend over to the edge. Blake made a short squeal as more of her juices flowed out, her breathing in short puffs inhale and exhale. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Blake grabbed a few strands of her long golden hair and stroked them, as if signaling her to come up to her. Yang obeyed like the bee she is. The black haired female pulled her into a soft kiss and forced their foreheads to touch. “You don’t have much consideration for other people, do you?”

Yang opened her mouth, blinking. Her eyes turned back to lilac. “Nope,” she answered with a grin. Her hands still explored towards the exhausted female’s inner thighs, slowly massaging them, before moving back onto that more sensitive part. Blake pushed her forehead towards Yang’s as she moaned. “I—just—want to make you feel good.”

“You seem to have a—talent—for that.” Blake exhaled, staring right onto red eyes. She wrapped both of her arms around Yang’s neck. Her fingers tangling themselves into soft golden locks that she loved touching so much, completely distracting her from an adventurous index finger that had slowly made its way inside her. “Y- Yang—!“

They broke the kiss for a moment, and Blake took this time to look at her girlfriend’s face. This was probably the most serious face she had seen from Yang; beautiful lilac colored eyes, wonderful blonde hair clinging to the sides of her face as she sweat. She couldn’t help but bring her down for another kiss. One of Blake’s hands moved from Yang’s nape to her shoulder, managing to unzip the brown jacket open.

Deepening the kiss and grabbing Blake’s hand that had opened her jacket, Yang softly pushed it down towards the rock and clasped it with a tight grip. She added another digit while pumping her right hand in and out of her lover’s opening. Her thumb played with the sensitive nub.

“—Ah—“ Blake closed her eyes and managed to head butt Yang from off of her to inhale and come all over her lover’s black gloves. Amber eyes blinked quickly to find an equally blinking Yang from the head butt. “I’m sorry, did it hurt?”

“Ah—well—that’s supposed to be my question, isn’t it?” Yang asked back and winked. Blake immediately blushed a nice crimson color. “Ooh! You blushed!”

“I’m tired,” Blake excused, looking away. Yang pulled out her wet and drenched gloved hand. _“But… it felt good.”_ The black haired female crossed her arms to cover her front and sat up from her position.

“Awesome! The rock has a nice damp silhouette of your sexy body!” Yang exclaimed while she stood from her kneeled position. Then there was awkward silence.

Blake silently put her clothes back on, starting with her white top and then to her black and purple stockings, then her shorts.

“Was that really a first time for you?” Blake asked quietly.

“Yes it is. Why?” Yang raised an eyebrow. “Impressed with my hand skil—“ Then a kick to the gut sent her flying over to the river.

Blake wrapped her ribbon around her arm and picked up Gambol Shroud before walking off back to the Academy.

“Wha—Blaaakkeyyyy!” Yang whined as she quickly put on Ember Celica and ran after her lover.

There were a lot of irrational things that happened. Like, Why did Blake agree to sex in the forest? Why did Blake immediately submit herself easily to Yang’s eyes? Well, probably because she had fantastic eyes—err. Why didn’t Blake even try to stop her from attacking her? What did Yang see that made her go after her? Why in the forest? Why on a rock? Blake moved her stiff shoulders. Those were questions she could never ask. Even herself.

“Because you love me, silly!” Yang immediately appeared beside her, an arm over her shoulders as if she had just read her mind.

Blake stopped walking, and looked at Yang with a deadpan expression and then elbowed her on the stomach, then walked away. Yang managed to block it, but it hurt her anyway. Her pride, that is.

“Blakeeyyyy!” Yang ran after her again.

Blake sighed then smiled. _“It was true anyway.”_ She stared at the blue sky and saw another flower. _“That I love her, that is.”_

“Blakeeyyyy, I’m sorry I did you in the forest! On a rock!” Yang shouted. “Please forgive meeee, I love youuuu.”

“I- Isn’t it a bit too late for that?” Blake answered.

“You talked to me! Yay!” Yang quickly hugged her and rubbed her cheek on her cheeks. “Yay~”

“Hey, listen to people when they talk.” Blake scolded. “And you’re dripping wet, don’t hug me.”

“Oh, you don’t _know—“_ Then she stepped back from another elbow. “I was kidding!” Blake turned to walk away again.

“Blakeeyyyy!”

**EXTRA**

In the end, the two of them were bedridden for two days, because they had caught the flu. Ruby looked at her sister. She poked her cheek once, then another.

“Yo, sis,” Yang greeted with the most energy she can gather. “I got the flu!”

“Uh huh, yup.” Ruby nodded in affirmation.

“Its proof I’m not an idiot!” Yang raised a fist into the air.

“You’re concerned about that?” Weiss leaned over at her, an eyebrow raised. “What did you even do in the river that got you sick anyway?”

“Ah, you better ask Blake about that.” Yang grinned and gave them a peace sign.

Blake, on a bed nearby, heard the whole conversation. She then swore to herself, that she’s going to get her revenge. Someday. When she can be a bit more honest with herself, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading the original story's author's notes... this was apparently my first Yang/Blake fanfic. WELP! On another hand, is another hand. (Sorry Yang, gotta hand it to you, though.) In any case, I hope you enjoyed that! A flash into the past---!


End file.
